


Make It Interesting

by templarsandhoes



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready was more than eager to help Alie get better with his sniper rifle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> this is 3k words of pure sin

MacCready pulled the trigger, and the sound of shattering glass immediately filled his ears. He let out a breath as he looked up from his scope, and sighed as he realized that bottle was the last target he set up. His disappointment was quickly dissolved as he heard footsteps below him. “Now you’re just bragging,” Alie yelled up to him. He chuckled from atop the Red Rocket.

“Gotta make sure that pretty head of yours doesn’t get too big,” he said, turning the safety on. She laughed, and he turned his gaze to her. Brown hair shined in the midday sun, freckles visible even from the top of the building. He smiled, admiring how she made a plain grey t shirt and jeans look beautiful. She looked up at him.

“So the way to keep my ego in check is to tell me I’m pretty?”

“Alie, you’re the most beautiful woman in the Commonwealth. But you’re not a better shot than me,” he said to him. He took the ladder and placed in on the ground. She smiled, slowly walking towards the bottom of the ladder.

“Maybe I need to make sure that pretty head of yours doesn’t get too big,” she said. He laughed as he climbed down the ladder. He jogged slowly to her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close.

“Came all the way down here to see me?” He asked, bringing his face close to hers. She smiled big, her grey eyes beaming at him.

“I might have,” she purred. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Mmm. Lucky me,” he practically growled. She brought her lips to his, and he graciously accepted them. His hands traveled across her back, tightening his grip on her. He parted his lips, pressing his tongue against her lips. She chuckled lowly, pulling away slightly.

“You might be the original reason I came here, but now I think you’re going to teach me how to be a better shot,” she teased. He groaned as he opened his eyes. “Come on. You’re not going to be with me all the time, so I need to get better.”

“Yeah, you definitely need to get better,” he said. She scoffed, and tried to escape his grip. Chuckling, he kept hold of her, kissing her cheek as she giggled. “How about we make it interesting?”

“Oh? What do you have in mind, Mr. Sharp-Shooter?” She asked.

“Hmm. Target practice. First to miss loses.” He said, loosening her grip on her slightly. “I win, you’re gonna flirt with Tin Can man and I’m gonna grab some popcorn and watch,” he said as he started gathering more bottles. She groaned dramatically, the idea of any romantic involvement with Danse making her uncomfortable. She definitely found him attractive, but after a few stale flirting attempts, she realized nothing was going to ever going to happen between them. Still, MacCready laughed harder than he’d ever have before when she drunkenly told him the story.

“I hate you,” she said flatly. “And here I was, ready to suggest back massages or something.”

“I’ll gladly give you back massages. But, you’re not going to win so…”

“Shut up and set up the bottles,” she demanded, crossing her arms.

“Mmm. Feisty,” he teased. She rolled her eyes and climbed up the ladder to the roof. Mac watched her, partly to make sure she didn’t fall off the rickety ladder, and partly to admire the… uh, view. He set up the bottles in a row, six in total.

“If you’re done with those bottles and staring at my ass…” she said with her eyebrows raised. He felt his cheeks growing slightly red.

Chuckling as he started to come up the ladder, he said, “I wasn’t..”

“Oh, please. Mac, I always know. You’re lucky you’re cute,” she said as he walked towards his rifle.

“Yeah, yeah. Ladies first,” he said as he handed her the gun. She smiled as she took it. She lifted the rifle into position, and MacCready laughed. “Alright, I’m not gonna hustle ya’. Here,” he said as he walked over to her. Her arms were too high, her legs too close together, hips tense. He stood at her back, his calloused hands running over her arms lightly. “You’re lucky you’re cute, because your form is terrible.” She turned her head slightly, and MacCready chuckled.

“Why am I sleeping with you?” She asked under her breath, which made Mac laugh even harder.

“Oh, now we’re just sleeping together? That’s hurtful, Al,” he whispered. He adjusted her arms, pushing them down gently. She giggled, his touch sending a shiver down her back. “Arms lower,” he said. His hands moved across her shoulders, down the middle of her back slowly. She took a deep breath, trying to focus on the task at hand, and not the hands on her shirt. His hands dug into her hips lightly, and she jumped slightly in response. “Relax, baby. You’re too stiff,” he said through a smile. She settled, and she swayed slightly, admittedly, right against his hips. His hands moved from her hips down to the front of her thighs. She sucked in a breath. He pushed her legs apart slightly. “Legs little bit further apart, so you’re a little more steady,” he whispered, his fingers digging in slightly. It was a competition, after all. He ran his palms over her jeans, removing them so she had a fair chance when she took the shot. “Alright, find your target,” he instructed. “Take a breath, and… fire” he whispered into her ear. She pulled the trigger and the glass shattered. Her smile was contagious. “That’s good, but out there, by the time you set up your shot, that raider was already gone.” She sighed back against him.

“Ugh,” she groaned. He chuckled, then kissed her cheek. He took the rifle from her hands and she stood up straight. She moved away from him, allowing him to set up his shot. He fired before she even turned around to face him. She looked at him, mouth agape. “Are you kidding me?” She asked, frustrated. He laughed.

“You got your help, Alie. Now I suggest you come up with a terrible pick-up line to lead off with-” he said, her stern expression making him laugh.

“You’re such an asshole,” she said while shaking her head.

“You’re perfect,” he said. “Well, almost.” She took the rifle from his hands, her force catching him off-guard. She reloaded the gun, suddenly determined not to lose. She got into position, trying to remember everything MacCready told her. He watched her, biting his lip. He loved her for her helpfulness and compassion. He was attracted to her, though, for the way she handled a gun when she got frustrated. He took in her entire body, eyes lingering on her ass, like usual.

“Stop staring at my ass, MacCready.” She pulled the trigger and the glass shattered. She turned and glared at him.

“Okay, seriously?” He asked.

“Yep. I always know. Which reminds me, next time I’m trying to sneak up on Super Mutants, you should be focusing on them and not me,” she said, her scold slightly flirtatious. He shrugged.

“Sorry for wanting to look at your ass instead of some ugly green fuc- guys,” he said. She chuckled as she handed him the gun.

“Understandable. I would be lying if I said I never check you out while we’re out.” She said, hovering near him. He let out a nervous chuckle. He brought the rifle up. “Something about your eyes when you’re focusing on a target. Reminds me of the first time we slept together,” she said, her voice quieter than usual, lower pitched than usual. He readjusted his position. “But, you know, I can’t just pull you into an alley every time I get turned on by you,” she whispered. She let out a low chuckle, and took a step closer towards him. “We’d never get anything done. Except each other, I guess,” she said suggestively. He almost looked back at her, but he took a breath and fired. She was disappointed when she heard the glass shattering. He was damn good at this. He turned around, snaking an arm around her back.

He leaned over, lips hovering just above her ear. “If you think me being turned on is going to make me miss, you’re sorely mistaken. I’ve had a little practice in that department.” His voice was deep and he swore he heard her moan a little. Which was a problem.

“Aww, only a little practice?” She asked, her voice breathy. She rolled her hips into him lightly, making him bite his bottom lip. He pulled back abruptly, forcing the rifle into her hands.

“Your turn,” he said, not making eye contact with her. He wasn’t going to let her win, not the shooting contest or the teasing contest that had somehow started. He mentally cursed himself for getting so turned on by just her voice. She went to reload the gun, but needed ammo.

“We need two more rounds,” she said. He avoided her gaze as he dug through his pocket. “Everything alright, babe?” She asked, her voice frustratingly innocent. He cleared his throat as he handed her the two bullets.

“Just shoot,” he said under his breath. She smiled and got close to him.

“Kiss for good luck?” She asked. He at her, her grey eyes wide. His cocked twitched, and he had to hold back with all of his self-control. He narrowed his eyes at her, realizing he could get the upper hand.

“You do need the luck,” he practically growled. His lips moved towards her lips, but dove towards her neck at the last minute. She gasped, knees going weak at his lips covering her sensitive skin. He kept kissing her until she let out a moan. “Fu-,” he started, his brain fuzzy as his cock completely hardened.

“Son of a bitch,” she hissed. He pulled his lips away, and he almost pushed her away.

“Shoot.” He commanded. She bit her lip and nodded. Reloading the gun, she swallowed. He rubbed his face, trying to focus on anything but her. She aimed, fired, and hit the bottle. Barely. Three-quarters of the bottle still stood in place, but the neck was in pieces. He looked at it, almost angry that he had to shoot again. He moved towards her, their eyes meeting as they exchanged the gun. Both of their pupils were dilated, her cheeks were more pink than usual. She moved past him, her hand _accidentally_ brushing his crotch. He groaned, his self-control at it’s end. He quickly reloaded, taking aim.

“Robert,” she moaned, against her better judgment. He suddenly aimed for the spot about 4 feet above the bottle and fired. He turned the safety on faster than he’s ever done before.

“Thank God you made me drag that fucki-, ugh, stupid mattress down here,” he said into her neck. She moaned when he kissed her neck again. His hands roamed her back and waist. She held the back of his head, pulling his hat off.

“You lost,” she said in between her breathing.

“I don’t care. I need you, Alie,” he said into her skin. He felt his voice in between her legs, her lips allowing a moan to leave. He pulled her shirt up, his mouth immediately finding her breasts. He kissed whatever skin her bra didn’t cover. She started to take off his jacket.

“Wait, wait. Let’s get off the roof, first,” she barely got out. He picked his head up, and looked around, as if he wasn’t sure where he was. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her hard. He backed up to where the ladder was, only removing his lips to make sure they wouldn’t fall off the roof. He turned her around, allowing her to go down the ladder first. Watching her, he realized he should pick up her shirt that he discarded onto the roof. He quickly walked to her shirt and his hat, picking them up in one hand. He approached the ladder again, and saw her walking quickly into the old building. He quickly came down the ladder, and found her just inside the garage. Their lips met harshly, and he threw their clothes on the floor. She tried to push his jacket off, and he helped her, although they never stopped kissing. As he pulled the sleeve off, her lips went to his neck.

“God Alie,” he groaned, gripping her hips hard enough to leave marks. Her lips glided along his skin, and he picked her up. He gripped her thighs as he walked towards the back room where they had conveniently placed a mattress just a few days prior. She moved her lips from his neck, up his jaw, across his cheek to his lips. She moaned as their lips connected again. He readjusted her grip on him, rolling his hips against her slightly. She ran her fingers through his hair, nails scratching his scalp lightly. He kept walking, and he accidentally backed her up against the corner of the door frame. “Shit, ah, sorry,” he said, adjusting his grip on her so he could hold her back. He rubbed where the metal doorframe hit her.

“You’re fine, baby,” she said, a small smile appearing on her lips. He put her down, and she closed the door. He clumsily pushed her against the wall, his lips kissing all along her neck, chest, wherever he could put them. She breathed heavily as his lips explored her body. She reached around to her back, unclasping her bra. He helped pull it off, not wanting to wait any longer. He moaned as he took one nipple in his mouth. Her mouth fell open, although not much came out. She stepped on the back of her shoe with the other, trying to get off all of her clothes as fast as possible. Her fingers frantically tried to find the bottom of his shirt. They pulled off his shirt together, his lips leaving her nipple with a pop. Only the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room, although both of them didn’t seem to care.

Her fingers gently dragged down his newly exposed chest and stomach. He held his hands on either side of her head against the wall, his eyes watching her fingers. She delicately unbuttoned his jeans, not-so-delicately pulling them down. He kicked off his boots before stepping out of his jeans. Her eyes widened at his erection that was visible through his loose boxers. She rubbed her palm along his length over the fabric, and his hips bucked towards her. He stifled a groan, bringing his lips to hers, hoping to make this moment last as long as possible. He knew once they started, it wouldn’t be long for either of them, but _damn_ he wanted to drag this out. He kept kissing her as he unbuttoned her jeans, hands lingering on her ass as he pulled them off. She tried to step out of them without using her hands, but before she could finish, MacCready had a hand on her panties. His lips moved to her ear, and he sucked on her earlobe gently. She froze, a moan escaping her lips as he rubbed her through the fabric. “Oh God Robert,” she moaned. He moaned into her ear; something about the way she called him Robert during sex, and during sex only. He pulled his hand away only to pull down the incredible inconvenient fabric. He helped her step out of her jeans completely, and then her pale underwear. His fingers ran up and down her leg as he kneeled in front of her, and she whimpered at his touch.  

“God, you’re beautiful,” he said, kissing the valley between her stomach and thighs. She sighed and involuntarily spread her legs. He kept kissing her, moving along her freckled skin. Her chest started to rise and fall faster the closer he got to her dripping wet opening. She was about to beg him when he apparently read her mind. He put his mouth on her clit, which earned him a loud moan. He sucked her gently, separating her thighs slightly with his hands. He dragged his tongue up her lips.

“Fuck,” she said after another moan. He continued devouring her, and her hands desperately found his head. She was soaking, and he loved it. She moved her hips into him, her back moved against the stone wall. She closed her eyes. He lapped at her, the sounds of her moans egging him on. She pulled his head close to her, practically pinning him to her. Without warning, he slipped a rough finger inside of her. Her knees almost gave out, and her hips bucked towards him. “Shit,” she moaned. He removed his lips, his cock needing attention. He stood up, still fingering her slowly. She opened her eyes, finding his blue eyes right in front of her. In a daze, she pulled his head towards hers, kissing him sloppily. She tasted herself on him, moaning into his mouth as he kept moving a finger in and out of her. She hastily pulled his boxers down, his erection finally exposed. He stepped out of his boxers, both of them completely naked. She gripped his cock, long and skinny. She moved her hand up and down lightly, and he groaned into their kiss. They continued to work each other, both of them moaning. After only a minute, MacCready pulled his hand away.

“Come on, I’m using this mattress I dragged here,” he said, lifting her up with ease. Her hand never left his cock and pumped him lightly as he walked to the other side of the room. As he got to the mattress, he kneeled down, laying her back against the mattress gently. He leaned over her, and she kissed him. He pumped his cock a few times, then aligned himself to her entrance. “Ready?” He asked.

“Yes, fuck me already,” she begged. He pushed into her completely with ease. “Ah,” she squeaked out.

“ _F_ _uck_ ," he hissed, not correcting himself. No other word could replace it. He wasted no more time, thrusting in and out of her quickly. She dragged her fingers down his back, adding to the marks she left last time. She wrapped one leg around his hips, and he pushed the other one down, pinning it to the mattress. She moaned loudly, curses sneaking out in between moans. He grunted as he moved, trying to make this last.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” she whimpered. He sped up slightly, and her moans increased in volume. He moved the hand that was on her thigh to her clit, and gently rubbed her to maximize her pleasure. Her fingers dug into his back, and her face scrunched up.

“That’s it, baby,” he grunted. He sped up even more, thrusting harder into her. He watched her tits bounce, watched her eyes squeeze shut.

“Oh...my...God!” She cried out as she came. He kept going, the feeling of her muscles contracting around him making his own release not far off. She rode out her orgasm, her eyes opening as he continued pounding into her. He suddenly pulled out of her, his seed spilling onto her stomach. He groaned as he finished, his arms feeling weak. As the last few drops fell onto her skin, he nearly collapsed to her side. He rolled onto his back, his breathing heavy. She looked around for a towel or something to clean herself with, settling for a shirt she had brought last time she was here. She stood up, wiping his pleasure off. As she turned back around, she said, “I’m telling everyone you lost.”

“Yeah, well, you played dirty. We’re doing that again,” he said through ragged breathing. She laid back down on the mattress, a wicked grin on her face.

“The target practice or the sex?” She asked. He chuckled, and pulled her close.

“Target practice. And you’re not going to cheat next time.” He said, kissing her forehead.

“I cheated?”

“Yeah, you did,” he said. She sat up.

“Really? Because you just _had_ to stand right next to me and _‘fix my form’_ ,” she said, her sarcasm obvious.

“It really did need to be fixed,” he noted, with a smile on his face.

“You could have just told me what to do,” she said, laying back down next to him. “ _'You’re too stiff’_ ,” she mocked. “ _Let me touch you all over and then blame you for_ -” she continued, only to be cut off by his lips on hers. She giggled into his kiss.

“Fine, fine. We’ll both play fair next time. Deal?” He said.

“Deal,” she said with a smile. They both knew, however, that they definitely wouldn’t play fair next time.


End file.
